Personality Comics
| status = Defunct, | founder = Adam Post | image = | headquarters = Massapequa, New York then Melville, New York | country = United States | keypeople = Adam Post (publisher) Eric Shefferman (publisher) Alex Ryley (director of operations) Michele Howell (story editor) Kirk Lindo (art editor) | parent = | divisions = | publications = Comic books | owner = Adam Post (co-owner) | topics = | genre = Celebrity profiles, Adult comics | imprints = Spoof Comics Friendly Comics Cutting Edge Productions others (see full list below) | url = }} Personality Comics was a short-lived American comic book publishing company which specialized in unauthorized profiles of professional athletes and entertainers, as well as adult comics. Operating from 1991 to 1993, the company published a myriad of titles under a variety of imprint labels. (Many of Personality's titles were not comics per se, as they were primarily text with illustrations rather than sequential art.) A typical Personality Comics title featured a painted portrait of the subject on the cover, with black-and-white art inside. Regular contributors included Robert Schnakenberg, Mark Caraballo, Hector Diaz, Neil Feigeles and Pat Henkel. Notable creators associated with the company included Barry Blair, Fred Hembeck, Adam Hughes and John Tartaglione. History Originally based in Massapequa, New York, the company later moved to Melville, New York. Adam Post was the company's publisher, co-owner and president. The company's story editor was Michele Howell, and the art editor was Kirk Lindo. In February 1993, the company announced it had bought the rights to the defunct comics magazine Amazing Heroes, and planned to revive it."News Watch: Personality Buys Amazing Heroes". wikipedia:The Comics Journal. #156 (February 1993), p. 21. However, nothing came of it as the company itself folded later that year. Altogether, the company published nearly 80 titles and over 200 individual issues. Titles (selected) * Bambi and Friends (9 issues, January September 1991) adult title put out by the Friendly Comics imprint * Music Comics (5 issues, 1991 1992) profiles included Elvis Presley and Metallica * The New Crew (11 issues, July 1991 October 1992) profiles of actors from Star Trek: The Next Generation television series, including Denise Crosby, LeVar Burton, Gates McFadden, Marina Sirtis and Michael Dorn * The Original Crew (12 issues, 1991 1992) profiles of actors from the original Star Trek television series, including William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan, Majel Barrett, Mark Lenard and Walter Koenig * Personality Classics (4 issues, 1991) profiles included Marilyn Monroe and James Dean * Personality Comics Presents (18 issues, March 1991 1992) profiles included Paulina Porizkova and Cassandra Peterson * Spoof Comics Presents (19 issues, July 1992 July 1993) spoofs of popular DC Comics and Marvel Comics superheroines * Sports Classics (5 issues, December 1991 September 1992) profiles included Babe Ruth and Mickey Mantle * Sports Comics (5 issues, 1992) profiles included Ken Griffey, Magic Johnson, Kirby Puckett and Riddick Bowe * Sports Personalities (14 issues, July 1991 1992) Imprints * Adult ComicsAdult Comics at the Comic Book Database. Retrieved June 19, 2013. * Best * Bible * Celebrity * Comic Chronicles * Cutting Edge Productions * Friendly Comics * Humor * Real Life * Spoof Comics * Trivia See also * 1991 in comics * 1993 in comics * List of comics publishing companies * List of New York companies Notes References * * * Who's Who of American Comics Books, 1928–1999 Category:1991 establishments in New York Category:1990s disestablishments in New York Category:1993 disestablishments in the United States Category:Book publishing companies based in New York Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Nassau County Category:Companies based in Suffolk County Category:Companies disestablished in 1993 Category:Defunct comics and manga publishing companies Category:Defunct book publishing companies of the United States Category:Defunct privately held companies of the United States Category:Erotic comics Category:Huntington Category:Oyster Bay Category:Privately held companies based in New York Category:Publishing companies established in 1991